ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
John Seeger
JOHN SEEGER January 2nd, 1887 - January 23rd, 1969 John Mark Winston-Seeger was born in a log cabin in January winter of 1887 when his parents, Edmarch Sigmund Winston (1849-1921) and Sorletta Cathy Seeger (1837-1929) were on vacation in Holland, Netherlands. His brother William Sigmund Seeger would be born a year later. His dad was aggressive, but protective and provided. His mother was the daughter of Michel Seeger, an older wealthy American man and a very young Swedish girl named Ethel, of whom he married off the street in the 1830s Swedish Inquisition. John has swedish roots. His paternal grandfather was Georg Alabastre Kohn-Winston III (1799-1887), who was a legendary swedish musician that inspired kid John. John graduated from Oxford University in England in 1909 with a Masters in Music (which was nothing but bigband at the time). John recorded a lost big band solo record in 1910 as a start. He entered a local classical band in 1912 and disbanded in 1915 with few recordings. In 1916, he released a 3-song record named "Cool Sound", which had very early concepts of 1920s jazz. Between 1916 and 1922 he made several lost records. He married his girlfriend Geraldine Spunk in 1918. They'd have 13 kids until 1937. In April 1922 he made a song honoring his passed father in Dec 1921 at 78. He formed a band with a neighbor in 1922, which played jazz and swing music. From 1922 to 1932 the band made 10 local hits, played at restaurants and such. In May 1929, he released a song named "Mother" in honor of his passed mother in Apr 1929, age 92. The band broke up in 1932 and reunited for 3 weeks in 1934. John's musical life seems to stop in 1934, and not pick up again until 1951. However, there is a record of John playing guitar on the soldier port beach during WWII in 1945. This is most likely due to raising children and personal life problems. John reappeared in a local concert in 1951. From 1951 to 1959, he made top charts with all kinds of new wave rock music, infused with old town jazz. In 1956, John met Elvis and they had a solo record in 1957, named Green Girl. In 1958, John named the beginning of the "new start era". John and Elvis planned to work together, but they ended up staying solo due to popularity reasons. From 1960 to 1969, John had the popularity of Johnny Cash, of whom he met with in Jan 1961. From 1959 to 69 he made 107 records. He praised his success in Nov 1965 on a TV interview. In Feb 1966 he made a speech making him globally popular, endorsing President Lyndon Johnson. In September 1967, John was diagnosed with a brain tumor. From Sept 1967 to Sept 1968, he couldn't tour because it had to heal itself. By 1969, John was 81 years old, and still singing. On Jan 1 1969, he met with the Beatles in concert. On Jan 13, he was diagnosed with cancer, and on Jan 19, heart disease. His last concert was in Columbus, OH on January 22nd. He died in his sleep at 9AM the next day. His funeral was on a boat going to Antarctica on February 1st, 1969. His ashes were scattered that afternoon. He had 13 children with his wife Geraldine Spunk from 1918 to 1937. His sons Jerry, Noah, Terrence, Danny and Carl were professional singers and recording artists. They were in a band together. They all died in a place crash together on the way to Texas on July 3rd 1990. John had 8 daughters. 4 of them died between 1979 and 1982. 2 of them died together in a car crash in 1983. 1 was ranover and killed in 1989. His last daughter Rhonda, was shot 18 times and killed in 2006 at the age of 69. None of John's children are alive today, and none of them died of natural causes. He only has 2 out of 8 grandchildren living. He has 10 great-grandkids. John's brother Will Seeger, was a sci-fi author from the 1920s to the 1980s. He was interviewed on February 4th 1969 about his brother's death. He stated he loved John's music, but didn't have much of a relationship with him. They considered themselves "lost cousins", as they were seperated at age 9, when their parents divorced. John lived with his mother and Will with his father. They visited each other occasionally, but had completely different careers. Will died in August 1985, 16 years later, at the age of 97. Category:August 1 2014